The Price of Love
by GeorgieO
Summary: A tale of the Marauders


Disclaimer: I don't own anything....

A/N: Um yeah, if you read this before, I joined all the chapters together... _True _love is worth fighting for. Hope you enjoy. :)

* * *

**True Love**

-x-

True love makes the thought of death frequent, easy, without terrors; it merely becomes the standard of comparison, the price one would pay for many things.

-Stendhal

-x-

It was maddening how Evans made James feel. Everything she did made him want to kiss her, which he had attempted several times and had subsequently gotten jinxed. The way she twisted a red lock of hair around her finger, when she bit the end of her quill, the look she gave him when he exasperated her, her smile, her laugh. . . .

It was both painful and pleasing when Lily looked at Severus. His heart wanted to burst from his chest. Her eyes, her beautiful green eyes sparkled with fire, and mirth, and laughter, and pierced his soul so that he could barely breathe. He imagined himself a ship lost in an emerald sea, not trying to find the way back to the shore but escaping deeper into its reaches. If only Lily loved him. If only she wasn't in love with someone else. . . .

It had spread like wildfire around Hogwarts when James and Lily were finally going out. James had once, in jest, stood on top of a table in the Great Hall to proclaim his love for her, and now they were seriously together, boyfriend and girlfriend. They spent their time in lonely parts of the school and the grounds talking and, er, snogging. Though they had once had been much less, it seemed as if they had always been together, for now they were inseparable. They were perfect, they were soul mates. . . .

It was the end of term. N.E.W.T.s were over, and it would soon be time to leave Hogwarts. But, that thought didn't cross any of their minds this day. They were under their beech tree. Its leaves rustled in the slight breeze. Moony was stretched out in the sunshine, a book lying forgotten as he enjoyed the warmth of the sun. Peter was cheering on Sirius and James as they played a very violent game of wizarding chess. James's gaze kept drifting to Lily. She had her bare feet dipped into the cool water of the lake and was skipping smooth stones across its surface. It was a perfect day. . . .

It was December, almost Christmas. They were at James and Lily's home in Godric's Hollow. James was dancing Lily around the Christmas tree; they laughed as they slid on the scattered pieces of wrapping paper. Remus, Sirius, Peter, and several other friends sat around the crackling fire talking and laughing raucously. Other party guests, all mostly Order members, were scattered throughout the house, pulling crackers and enjoying cups of eggnog. It was a night of happiness and mirth. It was a rare that any of them were able to forget their fears and worries, and they gladly took the opportunity and made the most of it. That was the Christmas before everything changed. . . .

It was quiet around the kitchen table, where Sirius, James, and Lily sat. Harry was peacefully asleep in James's warm arms. Lily was crying softly into her hands. They were a sombre and distressed lot. They had just finished a conversation about Remus, their dearly loved best friend. Remus was astute, incisive, and skilful and had always acted for the right reasons. They couldn't comprehend how or why Moony would become a spy for Voldemort. After a lot of deliberation and piecing bits of information together, they had all come to the same sad conclusion: Remus was a traitor. Sirius and James shared a look and knew they were feeling the exact same thing: heartbreak. It would be too late before any of them learned how wrong they were. . . .

It had been a quiet, even ordinary night that All Hallows Eve. After dinner James played with Harry while Lily cleaned up. "Bed time, Harry, love_,"_ chimed Lily as she walked into the sitting room. _God, she was beautiful,_ thought James. He smiled as he handed Harry to her. James heard the door burst open—shock and fear erupted within him—and he ran to the hall. "Lily, take Harry and go!" he cried. "It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off — " His chin raised and his will unwavering, James faced the enemy with nothing but love for his family, and he fell. Lily screamed when she heard the Killing Curse, and now fear threatened to consume her. She couldn't let it. She gathered her strength for what would be her greatest test. "Not Harry! Please . . . have mercy . . . have mercy. . . Not Harry! Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything — " Lily died, her arms outstretched protectively in front of Harry. James stood before her. It was the end, and the beginning. . . .

It was dark, cold, and silent in Godric's Hollow. Sirius sat as unmoving as stone in the ruins of the house at which he had spent innumerable hours. He stared at the body of James, his best friend, his brother. How peculiar it was to see his eyes, cloudy, without life, without laughter. Lily lay beside him, looking like an angel in the midst of death, her beauty blinding him still. When he'd seen James, his knees had buckled from underneath him. He had forced himself to stand and find Lily so he could lay her down next to James. They belonged together, in life and in death. Sirius was filled with despair; his body was weak with it. The crippling grief overtook him, and he collapsed over both of them and wept for a very long time. He was desperate for James and Lily, but they were gone. He couldn't breathe as he realized this. _They were gone._ Soon though, Sirius Black's sorrow would turn to fury, and vengeance. . . .

It was suffocating Sirius to live in Grimmauld Place again. He hated being trapped in this hellhole. It had been fourteen long years since he'd seen James, and his childhood home was just worsening his suffering. He had been feeding Buckbeak when Remus ran up the stairs yelling that Death Eaters had Harry at the Ministry. Sirius went, without thinking of danger. Fighting felt exhilarating, as it always had. Sirius laughed. He was free. Bellatrix's next spell hit him squarely in the chest. Slowly, he fell through the archway. He looked at Harry and Remus, looks of terror etched on their faces. Quite suddenly he wasn't falling anymore. He was standing. In front of him were two people he didn't think he'd see for a long time yet. It was then that Sirius realized he was dead, but it was as if he had already known. With his hair shorter and his face young and handsome once more, Sirius smiled widely at James and Lily, who were already grinning at him. They hugged and laughed and talked. It was just as it had been, but much, much better. . . .

It was the final battle. As Remus led others onto the grounds to fight, he thought about his wife and son, who were safe from harm tonight. For that, he was very thankful. He had no idea what he would do if he ever lost either of them. Remus had been positive he would never marry or have children. It wasn't meant for him, but Dora had changed everything. She had turned his whole world upside down from the first moment they'd met. He smiled at how literal that was. As she had walked up to shake his hand, Dora had stumbled, causing them both to fall. She was the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him, and now she had given him a beautiful, healthy son. His love for Dora and Teddy gave him strength and courage as he stepped out into the night. He welcomed the Death Eaters to their end. He fought fearlessly, but Remus Lupin's time had come. The killing curse hit him, and at once, Remus, looking young and whole, stood before his beloved friends. Remus smiled as he, James, Sirius, and Lily embraced one another happily. Though, one more had yet to join their circle. . . .

It was a nightmare sitting at her mother's, biting off her fingernails, worrying unceasingly about Remus. Teddy slept safely in her arms, where she wished Remus was, too. Instead, he was fighting Voldemort and those damned Death Eaters. She needed to be there with him. But, she needed to be here, with Teddy. She looked down at Teddy and traced his eyes, nose, and lips. He was perfect. A perfect little bundle of happiness who had irrefutably united Remus to her, for always. Always. She loved that word. It meant that through anything and everything they would stick by one another. _Merlin's britches_, she really missed him. He had just left, but she had a really worrisome feeling deep in the bottom of her stomach. She hoped he was alright. He had to be. She didn't know what she'd do if something happened to Remus. She couldn't stand it any longer. She kissed Teddy, whispered her love, and told him she would be back in a little while. She gave her mum a quick kiss and rushed out of the house, only to meet her fate head on. It was as if she had just arrived when Bellatrix cursed her. Now, Remus, Sirius, and two others she knew at once to be James and Lily Potter were smiling at her. Remus embraced her. . . .


End file.
